


UlforceVeedramon: The Battle Bond

by ZygardeKing92



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: Inspired by Ash and Greninja's Battle Bond is Pokemon. Daisuke and Veemon experience a similar phenomenon, evolving into the Royal Knight UlforceVeedramon!





	

Belial Vamdemon stood stationary in the air, his colossal body levitating hundreds of meters above the ground, as though he were weightless. He sneered maliciously, staring down at the teenagers and Digimon down on the ground.

“You have failed, Chosen Children! I will cover the Digital World in Darkness under my rule, and once I am finished with you all, your Real World will be MINE as well!”

The Digital World echoed with his evil, malevolent laughter. The Chosen Children could only watch helplessly as their Digimon partners were all sprawled on the ground, beaten up from their earlier fight.

“How are you guys?! Are you guys still able to fight?” Takeru ran over, trying to help Angemon up. Angemon clutched his broken wing in agony. “I…don’t know…”

Around him, Miyako, Ken, Hikari and Iori were tending to their respective Digimon partners. Aquilamon had its wings impaired as well. Stingmon, Angewomon and Ankylomon had just taken too much damage to be able to continue fighting. With dim flashes of light, the Digimon reverted back to their Child Forms. The only Digimon left was…ExVeemon.

“You can still fight right, ExVeemon? We won’t give up!” ExVeemon’s partner, Daisuke, yelled his encouragement.

“That’s right! We won’t give up until the very end!” With that ExVeemon flew at Belial Vamdemon, his fist drawn back to land a solid punch. Belial Vamdemon grinned sadistically as he caught the punch with ease, before his gigantic fist slammed hard into ExVeemon’s entire body, sending the Dragon Digimon flying, tossed aside like a rag doll.

ExVeemon slammed painfully into the ground.

“Veemon!” Both Daisuke and Tailmon screamed in unison.   

“Daisuke, it’s no use! ExVeemon has no chance against Belial Vamdemon.” Takeru grabbed Daisuke’s arm, trying desperately to convince him.

“Takeru, how can you say that? Where’s your hope? As long as I’m with ExVeemon, and as long as ExVeemon’s still standing…we won’t give up!”

“That’s right,” ExVeemon grunted as he staggered up to his feet. “We’ve always won battles by putting our faith in each other. This time is no different!” With those words, ExVeemon charged forward once more.

“X-Laser!” ExVeemon yelled, firing a huge, X-shaped laser from his chest. The attack slammed into Belial Vamdemon, who roared in pain as he staggered several steps back, clearly surprised.

“Your power increased?! But how…it doesn’t matter. Howling Flame!” Belial Vamdemon conjured up two large spheres of black in front of him, both of them crackling with energy, before sending them careering towards ExVeemon. There was an agonized shout as the two spheres hit, before ExVeemon crashed to the ground.

“ExVeemon!” Daisuke ran over to his fallen Digimon, tears in his eyes, as Belial Vamdemon started laughing malevolently again. “You have fought bravely, Chosen Children. But it is futile. My reign as ruler of the Real and Digital Worlds starts now.”

Daisuke put a shaking hand on his Digimon partner, tears flowing freely down his face. “ExVeemon…get up! You can’t die! You can’t die like this!” Daisuke howled his grief and pain to the heavens above, which were darkened by multitudes of ominous, black clouds. The Chosen Children could only watch on helplessly, with Hikari and Tailmon sobbing as well. A long, mournful silence from them followed, as Daisuke continued shaking his Digimon partner frantically and begging, praying with all his heart that ExVeemon was alright. 

Just then, the massive body of the Dragon Digimon stirred, to Daisuke’s joy and amazement. “Daisuke…I heard your voice…it gave me strength…” ExVeemon didn’t say anymore, as Daisuke at that moment launched himself into ExVeemon’s arms, hugging him as though his life depended on it. “ExVeemon…thank goodness…”

Both Daisuke and ExVeemon remembered themselves and stood up again. “I won’t let ExVeemon fight alone this time. I will fight with him!”

Belial Vamdemon threw back his head and roared with laughter. “You? What can a weak human like you do?”

ExVeemon clenched his fist in front of him. “Daisuke is my irreplaceable friend and partner…as long as he has me, and as long as I have him…I’m not afraid of you!”

Daisuke did the same, clenching his fist passionately as well, flames burning brightly in his eyes. “That’s right! We’ll become much, much, much stronger…!”

* * *

 

As if on cue, Daisuke’s DigiVice shone with an azure blue light, rapidly growing larger and larger until it had completely enveloped both Daisuke and ExVeemon, filling them both with incredible, transcendental transforming power. The Chosen Children and Belial Vamdemon could only look on with their mouths agape.

Daisuke’s voice rang out for hundreds of miles, “Veemon, the true evolution to Ultimate!” followed by ExVeemon’s voice, “ExVeemon, Evolve!”

The light finally cleared to reveal…a towering Digimon that stood over half as tall as Belial Vamdemon. Said Digimon was draconic-looking, with long wings that resembled a cape, and was clad in pristine, shining blue armour. Silver bracelets adorned its arms.

“Wha…wha…what?!” Belial Vamdemon screamed, looking in shock at the Digimon in front of him.

“What kind of Digimon is that?” Ken asked.

Hikari took out her Digimon Analyzer.

“UlforceVeedramon, a Holy Knight Digimon. The Ultimate Form of Veemon. The fastest of the thirteen Royal Knights, UlforceVeedramon can move as much as 10 times faster than the speed of sound. Its Ulforce Saber can cut through anything and its Special Move, Shining V-Force has destructive power beyond words!”

“UlforceVeedramon…”said Tailmon, looking with awe and admiration at the Holy Knight Digimon in front of her.

“Awesome, Veemon!” Wormmon and Patamon squealed.

“But…where’s Daisuke?” Hikari asked.

“Belial Vamdemon!” UlforceVeedramon’s deep and reassuring voice rang throughout the Digital World. “You will pay for all your crimes today!”

Hikari started as she realized that UlforceVeedramon was speaking in a mixture of voices, one of them a young man’s voice.

“Daisuke?”

“Yes, Hikari. Thanks to the bonds of friendship that Veemon and I share, as well as our common goal to defeat him and become stronger, not only has Veemon evolved, but I am now able to fight with him as well!”

“Grrr…I will not let my plan be foiled by impudent teenagers like you. Melting Blood!” A luge of acidic, crimson blood surged towards the Chosen Children.

“Tensegrity Shield!”

When the dust cleared, Belial Vamdemon was again shocked to find the Chosen Children standing unharmed behind UlforceVeedramon, who now had a massive web of shimmering, azure blue energy surrounding them.

“Incredible!” Ken was analyzing the shield. “Tensegrity Shield is rewriting its data faster than Melting Blood can delete it. It’s the perfect defense!”

The shield suddenly vanished, as had its creator.

“Where?!” Belial Vamdemon looked around wildly, not noticing the Holy Knight Digimon suddenly behind him.

“Ulforce Saber!” UlforceVeedramon yelled as a long blade of pure energy extended from the bracelet on his right arm. Belial Vamdemon yelled in agony as UlforceVeedramon struck him painfully from behind. The enraged Demon Lord Digimon turned around, only to find that UlforceVeedramon had disappeared again.

Roaring with fury, Belial Vamdemon looked around rapidly, hoping for even a glimpse of his hated adversary, when suddenly he felt a sharp pain behind him. He turned around to find to his horror that his wings had been sliced off completely. UlforceVeedramon, with his Ulforce Saber hovered above, smirking.

“Why you…” Belial Vamdemon prepared to strike back, drawing back his fist. However, it was he who was in a futile situation, as before Belial Vamdemon could even think about attacking, UlforceVeedramon had started raining punches and kicks on the Demon Lord Digimon.

“That was for earlier!” UlforceVeedramon socked Belial Vamdemon in the chest.

“That was for my friends!” UlforceVeedramon landed a solid uppercut on Belial Vamdemon’s face.    

“And that’s…for the two worlds!” UlforceVeedramon landed a full-force kick on the Demon Lord’s chest, sending Belial Vamdemon sprawling.

“Now, to finish you! Shining V-Force!” The colossal V on UlforceVeedramon’s chest began to glow brightly, until a massive, continuous stream of golden energy burst forth. The attack was similar to Magnamon’s Magna Explosion, except it was definitely much, much more powerful.

“No…no…NOOOOOOO!!!!!”Belial Vamdemon’s scream of agony and loss reverberated through the entire Digital World as the stream of golden energy engulfed him in a massive explosion that shook the very core of the Digital World, deleting him out of existence. That same scream was testament to the fact that Belial Vamdemon, hated enemy of the Chosen Children, was finally gone for good.

* * *

 

After several minutes of stunned silence, the Chosen Children and their Pokemon cheered for their victory, while UlforceVeedramon split back into Daisuke and Veemon, who collapsed to the ground in their exhaustion.

The Chosen Children ran forward to help them.

“You did it, Daisuke!” Ken said happily as he and Takeru supported Daisuke. Daisuke blushed and scratched his head modestly. “Hehe…it was nothing really…”

“We’ve won!” Miyako jumped up happily.

“Finally, the threat to the Digital World is lifted!” Iori was also ecstatic about their victory.

Hikari said nothing, but stepped forward and planted a chaste kiss on Daisuke’s lips, much to everyone’s surprise. Daisuke just stood there, staring at her, trying to remember what his name was.

Hikari winked. “You were amazing, Daisuke-kun.” She had a faint blush on her cheeks.

Daisuke immediately snapped out of his reverie, before walking forward and kissing Hikari full on the lips, to which she responded enthusiastically. The Chosen Children simply looked on and smiled serenely.

 Veemon had also recovered, and was now surrounded by his friends.

“Congratulations, Veemon! You’ve reached Ultimate!” Wormmon congratulated him.

“Yeah! UlforceVeedramon was awesome!” Patamon exclaimed.

“It was awesome, dagyaa.” Armadimon agreed.

Tailmon, who had been standing still all the while, suddenly leapt forward and embraced Veemon.

“Tailmon, what…?”

“I was so worried…I thought you were a goner…” Tailmon voice was shaking; she was trying to stop her tears from flowing freely.

“It’s alright. I’m fine now, aren’t I?” Veemon said reassuringly, embracing her as well.

“Oh, Veemon…” Tailmon buried her face in Veemon’s shoulder, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his embrace. The two Digimon simply stood there, embracing each other, and their love for one another, wishing that the moment would last forever…

* * *

 

Thanks to the bonds of friendship that unite Digimon and humans, Veemon and Daisuke have managed to attain new heights as UlforceVeedramon and finally defeating Belial Vamdemon. With Courage and Friendship, this duo have certainly created a LOT of Miracles. With their new power, Daisuke and Veemon have opened a new chapter of peace and security for the Digital World, and their presence is all but reassuring.

 


End file.
